Animal Wild
by Wolfheart929
Summary: Supernatural AU where the world is populated by two kinds of people: humans and the Animal Wild who are a race of human/animal hybrids. For some reason Animal Wilds are turning killer and going on merderous rampages. Dean, Sam, and Castiel are trying to find out why when they meet a strange, young, Animal Wild named Max.


Rain

The world is full of two types of people: humans, and animal human hybrids. We call these creatures Animal Wild. When they first emerged into the world from a rundown government research facility they were shunned and cast out in fear. After a while people began to except them into society. Eventually humans and the Animal Wilds began breeding and creating creatures that looked human with some minor animal characteristics. Then something went wrong and an Animal Wild went rouge killing tons of people. He was stopped eventually but people once again became weary of the Animal Wilds. As more and more Animal Wilds began to turn killer people began to shun them and become afraid of them. Then they began fading away and disappearing to where no one knew. Those who stayed with or around humans made sure that they didn't show their Animal Wild sides or show what parts of them were animal. Special people called hunters started to intervene. These hunters were hunters of supernatural stuff like ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, and the whole shebang. They believed that something supernatural was causing the Animal Wilds to turn bad. That is where the Winchesters come in.

Sam, Dean, and Cas were all piled into a booth at a rundown diner in some back water town investigating a case of an Animal Wild turning murderous.

"It just doesn't make any sense Dean," Sam said in a frustrated tone, trying to find information on what could have caused the Animal Wilds to just suddenly go to the dark side.

"Sam could it just be that the Animal Wilds have a dark side that no one knew about until now," Castiel asked. He never did like the Animal Wilds to terribly much although no one knew why.

"I don't think that's it Cas, I mean come on, not all of them can be bad… and there are so many of them out there that I don't see how all of them could be going to the dark side unless something is making them," Dean said. Just then the waitress brought them food. Well she brought Sam and Dean food since Castiel didn't eat.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in the thought that not all of these creatures are bad Dean," Castiel said after the waitress walked away.

"Look Cas, I know you don't like them for some reason that you won't tell us, but I have met plenty of Animal Wilds and they were nice people. Not all of them are bad Cas. No matter what you think." Cas sighed seeing as though he was not going to win this argument and sat in silence while the brothers ate their meals. After they were done eating, they paid for their meal and headed out into the rain. They rounded the corner of the building into the ally where Baby was parked and were greeted by several large men surrounding a person in a camouflage hoodie with the hood pulled up and a back pack on their back. They had a pipe that they were using to defend themselves but there were too many people. The men soon managed to get the pipe away from the person and land several lucky hits that ended up with the person crumpled on the ground.

"That's for all the people that your kind killed you little freak," one of the men spat. The person on the ground was trying to stand up but couldn't seem to get to their feet. A swift kick in the ribs sent the person down again. This was when Dean, Sam, and Castiel intervened.

"Hey," Dean yelled and the men turned to face them.

"Keep walking pretty boy," said one of the men getting in Dean's face. Dean punched the man and he stumbled back holding his nose. The two other men tried to attack them but they were quickly beaten and soon all three of them ran off. Dean crouched down next to the person on the ground. They flinched when he put a hand on their back.

"Hey you ok," Dean asked.

"Not really but I'll be fine," came a painful reply from the person.

"You got a name kid," Dean asked.

"Max," was the reply.

"Well Max, you just took one heck of a beating."

"Yeah, I'm kind of used to it. People aren't too friendly to Animal Wilds these days… and it's even harder cause I'm a girl," Max replied. Dean helped her to stand and held her up when her legs gave out after she tried to take a step.

"Cas, do you think you could heal her?" Max and Castiel looked at each other but Max was the first to protest.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said leaning against Dean.

"Why not?" Max looked at Castiel again before answering.

"Angles and Animal Wilds don't exactly get along."

"Well why on earth not?"

"Because when the first Animal Wild went rouge he killed an angel. We haven't gotten along since," Max explained getting a dark glare from Castiel as she did.

"Well I guess you'll have to just get over that Cas, cause Max here is coming back to the bunker with us."

**What do you guys think? Please leave a comment. Rock on ;D**


End file.
